Tunggu Saja
by Meenyaaw
Summary: Kalau kubilang tunggu saja, ya tunggu saja.


**Haikyuu! Jelas bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam sebentar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kalau kubilang tunggu saja, ya tunggu saja.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Shouyo melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gedung dimana ia biasa melakukan kegiatan favoritnya. Decitan sepatu terdengar saat ia menghentikan larinya di depan pintu masuk gedung. Sepasang sepatu terlihat ditata rapi di depan pintu.

Shouyo mengerut. Padahal ia sudah yakin bahwa ia yang akan datang pertama di gedung olahraga.

" _Osu!"_ salam Shouyo saat memasuki gedung.

Tidak ada jawaban yang terdengar.

Shouyo mengedarkan pandangannya. Sebuah tubuh tinggi dengan rambut _eboni_ yang sangat ia kenal sedang latihan _passing_ seorang diri. Seorang Kageyama Tobio.

 _Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Tobio mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama-semakin keras. Belum sampai kepalanya menoleh, sebuah kaki telah melayang tepat di belakangnya.

 _BUAKH!_

" _ITTE!"_

"Orang salam itu dijawab!" teriak Shouyo tepat di depan muka Tobio.

"Tapi tidak usah sampai menendang bokongku juga kan ?! Hinata- _boge!"_ balas Tobio sengit.

Shouyo memutar bola matanya, "Lagi pula kau sedang apa sih ? Sampai-sampai aku datang kau tidak dengar ?" Shouyo melihat bola-bola voli berserakan di lantai di sekitarnya.

Tobio masih mengusap pantatnya, "Latihan _passing_ lah, _aho!_ Memangnya apalagi ?"

Shouyo membulatkan mulutnya.

 _Pfft._

"Jomblo jadi latihannya sendiri yah,"

" _Urusai, Hinata- boge!"_

 _BUAKH!_

" _ITTE!"_

Shouyo ganti menggosok pantatnya, "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu sampai tidak fokus begitu ?"

JDER

" _A-aku.. ti-tidak.. fo..kus ?"_ efek petir menyambar kini menjadi gambar latar di belakang Tobio.

Shouyo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tentu saja. Dari tadi kulihat pandanganmu kosong dan sama sekali tidak fokus,"

 _Ukh!_

Tobio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Malu kentara terlihat oleh Shouyo ia sedang tidak fokus. Ia mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat ke baju bagian belakangnya.

"Kalau kau sekarang masih tidak bisa menemukan fokusmu, arahkan kepadaku," ujar Shouyo sambil melemaskan bahunya, melakukan pemanasan. "Dan saat kau telah memberikan seluruh fokusmu kepadaku, aku akan memberikan seluruh fokusku untukmu juga." lanjutnya dengan ringisan khasnya. "Aku akan menerima semuanya!"

Tobio terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menggumamkan sesuatu pelan.

"Kageyama ?" Shouyo menelengkan kepalanya.

"Pukul semua bola yang ku oper atau ku pukul kau nanti," jawabnya yang tiba-tiba menunjukkan seringai iblis terbaiknya.

Shouyo merinding, " _Ha'i kaichou!"_

"Oi, oi, ketuanya kan aku,"

"Ah, Daichi- _san_ , _osu!"_

Ternyata Sawamura Daichi dan Sugawara Koushi sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Kedua pemain dengan nomor punggung 1 dan 2 itu melangkah menuju pojok lapangan, menunggu anggota lain yang mungkin setelah ini akan sampai.

Tobio melangkahkan kakinya bersama Shouyo menuju tempat kedua seniornya melakukan pemanasan. Ia mengulum bibirnya.

"Hei, Hinata," katanya pelan.

"Hm ?"

"Jika aku memberikan seluruh milikku, kau akan memberikan seluruh milikmu kan ?"

Shouyo mengerutkan keningnya, "..ya ?"

Tobio tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu tunggu saja," katanya sambil berjalan melewati Shouyo.

Shouyo memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Tunggu, Kageyama! Apa maksudmu tadi ?"

"KALAU KUBILANG TUNGGU SAJA, YA TUNGGU, _BAKA,_ " teriak Tobio dari kejauhan.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENGERTI! HEI! BAKAGEYAMA!" balas Shouyo yang sekarang berlari menuju Tobio di ujung lapangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haish, mereka lucu sekali,"

Daichi mengarahkan pandangannya ke lelaki disebelahnya. Mereka berjalan pulang ke arah yang sama. Karena Daichi yang memegang kunci gedung, maka mereka berdua pulang lebih lambat.

"Ada apa Koushi ?"

Koushi terkekeh pelan, "Tentang Duo Serangan Cepat di tim kita, Kageyama dan Hinata,"

Daichi mengernyit, "Kau tahu sesuatu ?"

Koushi tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk seperti bulan sabit, "Akan kuceritakan kapan-kapan, Daichi,"

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

Ya elah cerita kok absurd begini XD

Baru balik dah ngajak berantem Mee XD udah gitu Mee kasih genre romance lagih XD *now playing Maudy A. : Untuk apa*

Mau review boleh, flame boleh, numpang lewat juga bole, yang penting hepi~

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

"Hinata Shouyo, jadilah kekasih ku,"

"..he ?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang akan menyerahkan semua milikmu untukku bila aku juga melakukannya. Sudah ku serahkan seluruh milikku padamu sekarang,"

"Tapi- tunggu- maksudku-"

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau milikku, aku milikmu. Kita sudah jadian,"

Tobio menggenggam tangan Shouyo dan menariknya untuk berjalan pulang. Sedangkan Shouyo yang baru sadar, wajahnya sudah panas dan terbakar.

Merah merona.

Jadi,

Shouyo tidak menolak kan ?

 _Setter_ unggulan itu menarik napas, hatinya terasa lega dan sejuk. Kini ia bisa kembali fokus ke kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Tobio tersenyum senang.


End file.
